Milagro más allá de Privet Drive
by GinnyWings
Summary: .::PreHogwarts::. Harry siempre fue un muchacho privado de diversión, alegría, magia y... todo lo que tuviera que ver con los dulces ¡OneShot!


¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este spam fic xDDD! No... sonaría a falsa modestia si lo digo así, pero bueno... es una idea random que me vino y la escribí. Soy nueva en este fandom de Harry Potter... mas quise dedicarle un tributo al que se ha convertido en una de las series literarias favoritas que tengo. No tengo la intención de escribir otra historia con el pequeño mago xDD, mas si me da un ataque de inspiración podría pensarlo.

Espero que les guste esta historia chiquita :)

* * *

_**Milagro más allá de Privet Drive**_

_**Capítulo Único (OneShot)**_

- ¡Harry! ¡A levantarse!

Un muchacho, de cabello azabache y delgado de unos seis años estaba acostado en su cama. Se aferraba lo más que podía sin hacer caso a los gritos de su tía que golpeaba la puerta que daba entrada a su habitación, que solamente era un minúsculo espacio bajo el armario de la escalera.

El llamado de la mujer rubia, desalineada y rostro equino se hacía más furioso.

- ¡Vamos niño! No me obligues a entrar, que yo misma te tiro un balde de agua a la cara ¿Me oíste?

El chico, agotado restregó sus lagañosos párpados que contenían en sus cuencas unos tristes pero bellos ojos verdes esmeralda. Buscó en un cajoncito de su velador un par de gafas redondas de marco negro. No estaba muy animado, pues era su primer día de clases. Este año comenzaría primaria, mas pensaba que si el jardín de infantes no había sido una experiencia muy agradable, ¿por qué tenía que ser distinta la escuela?

- ¡Harry! –seguía bufando Petunia, el nombre de la señora.

- ¡Ya voy, tía! –respondió el chiquillo, sin sonar lo suficientemente fastidiado para que no lo juzguen de insolente.

Cuando se aseguró que lo habían dejado tranquilo, rápidamente se enfundó en las pocas prendas de ropa que tenía para salir de casa. Aquél vestuario lo había heredado de Dudley, su primo, que no era exactamente de su mismo tamaño. ¡Al contrario! ¡Medía cien y pesaba mil veces más que él!, que por el poco cuidado que recibía de sus tutores, que eran los padres de Dudley, era apenas un palillo chino andante.

Harry, Harry Potter se llamaba el niño protagonista de nuestra historia. Se podría decir que no era el chico más feliz de la Tierra, más con la vida solitaria que llevaba, mas estaba acostumbrado a que no se preocuparan los mayores de él verdaderamente. Según sus tíos, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando tan solo era un bebé y desde que tenía memoria siempre creyó esa historia, que solo logró desmentir cinco años después, pero no estamos aquí para aclarar asuntos a futuro, sino de ahora.

Proseguimos. Después de estar ya casi listo y más o menos presentable, Harry caminó hacia la cocina. La casa estaba reluciente de limpia y tan soplada de cuanto polvo hubiera en los muebles que resultaba cargante tanto orden ridículo. Cuando llegó a su destino, se sentó entre Dudley, que cada día se veía más gordo que el anterior y tío Vernon, que como de costumbre, se pasaba esperando el desayuno leyendo el periódico amarillista del día.

Tía Petunia preparó la comida para cada uno de los miembros de aquella extraña familia ¡Había una tremenda diferencia entre ellos y el jovencito escuálido que habría resultado imposible adivinar que los cuatro compartían ciertos lazos de sangre! Al menos no con el señor Dursley (aquél era su apellido), que estaba más emparentado con una morsa en su aspecto que con su sobrino político, solo porque se había casado con la hermana de su madre.

La mujer sirvió los platos para cada uno. Para su marido, un enorme trozo de pastel chorreando de dulce de leche y jalea de frambuesa y para su hijo, una hamburguesa extra grande con albóndigas y tocino, sin lechuga ni verduras, mas lo compensaba el medio litro de mayonesa que llevaba encima. A pesar que tía Petunia no era una persona de muy buen corazón, cocinar para ellos dos era lo que la llenaba por dentro en esas horas de la mañana, y no se podía quejar uno que su comida era mala. Harry observaba los alimentos (que como ven ustedes, no era exactamente un desayuno cualquiera) anhelante de recibir algo igual a sus parientes, aunque sabía a cierta ciencia que esperaba en vano. Con desdén, la rubia arrojó en su puesto con solo un trozo de pan en mantequilla y mermelada.

Harry, aún con el estómago vacío, siguió a los demás integrantes de aquella disfuncional familia y se dirigieron al jardín, que como todas las casas bellas pero frívolas, desplegando en tierra hasta la acera tenía una alfombra de pasto artificial, que brillaba chillón de lo falso que era.

Arriba, en el vehículo, intentaba ignorar las provocaciones de Dudley que lo picaba malicioso con el dedo índice en la cara. Se miró lacónico al espejo retrovisor, exactamente en el centro de la frente, donde aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo se ubicaba, quizás con un secreto oculto que contar. Continuó observando la marca como un hipnotizado. El hambre y el sueño se le arremetían encima sin piedad, que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para mitigar ambos era arrancar de un mordisco el cuero de los asientos o cerrar los ojos y dormir. Por supuesto, el tío Vernon no estaría muy de acuerdo y mucho menos contento con el primer punto, así que cerró los párpados, acomodándose alejado de su primo, esperando adentrarse en otro mundo, uno que nadie conocía, extraño que algún día llegaría a descubrir… tal vez… mágico…

- ¡Muchacho! –lo zarandeó una mano regordeta y peluda en los nudillos -¡Potter! ¡Despierta ya! ¡Ni por todos los demonios te voy a dejar durmiendo aquí!

Harry se incorporó de mala gana y salió rezagado del automóvil, entumecido y sintiéndose un poco pegoteado al asiento. Esperó a que se adelantaran los Dursley; tenían como política que cuando los cuatro salieran (lo que no sucedía muy a menudo) él se tenía que quedar a una distancia de tres metros. Colgó en su hombro un pequeño morral que parecía una bolsa de comprar domésticas. Llevaba adentro solamente un cuaderno, lápiz, goma y sacapuntas para anotar lo necesario que dictaran. Se sintió muy desgraciado al contemplar el enorme edificio gris de concreto y frías ventanas cuadradas. Niños iban y venían dando gritos mientras en una esquina pudo ver que tres chicos más grandes que él intimidaban a un chiquillo acorralándolo en un rincón. El de lentes tragó saliva preocupado.

"Al menos en preescolar todo tenía un poco más de color…" pensó ensimismado.

Adentro, caminó presuroso antes que el cielo nublado de aquella mañana fuera a explotar en un aguacero diluvial. Se detuvo para esperar a Dudley, pues sus tíos no se habían tomado la molestia de decirle en qué salón estaba su clase. Rogaba por dentro que los dos estuvieran en aulas distintas, soportaría mejor su vida si no tuviera que pasar escuela, recreo y casa junto a él, mas sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

Cuando su primo se dirigió a uno de los salones, Harry le siguió sigiloso para que aquél nuevo semestre no comenzara con otra humillación frente a todos sus compañeros.

Allí vio, en un papel con una larga lista de nombres, el suyo y el de Dudley.

Se sentó en un pupitre al lado de la ventana. Las nubes esponjosas todavía amenazaban con llover. Atrás de su espalda, el chico Dursley se regodeaba entre los que parecían ser los matones del curso. Se veían mayores que él, pero seguían siendo más bajos en estatura. "Seguro deben ser repitentes" fue lo que dedujo con seguridad Harry. El gordo niñato intentaba comprarse la amistad de ellos con dulces y confites que llevaba en su nuevísima mochila estampada de caricaturas. El niño de cabello negro observó con disimulo. Su primo no traía ningún material para la jornada.

A Harry se le hacía agua la boca de ver los caramelos, los chocolates y las paletas que se tragaban maquinalmente. Deseaba que la campana tocara pronto para que dejaran de exhibirse de esa manera. Tenía eso en mente cuando en un descuido, su mirada se cruzó con la de Dudley, que le echó una ojeada de desdén y se le acercó. Harry sabía que había metido la pata. ¡Ahora la iban a agarrar con él!

- ¡Hola! –saludó el obeso con malicia, seguido de sus "nuevos amigos" –¿Qué? ¿No contestas? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

- ¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó uno de sus secuaces de manera despectiva.

Dudley no contestó. Harry notó que no quería que supieran que él era su pariente. No se ofendió por eso, al contrario, deseaba que un día crearan una máquina con la cual se pudiera limpiar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los Dursley, excepto obviamente, los que fueron alguna vez sus padres.

- ¿Quieres un dulce? –ofreció el niñato con una sonrisa de fingida generosidad -¿No? ¿Así agradeces que el primer día de clases tus nuevos amigos te compartan su colación, muriéndose de hambre por ti?

Harry tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. ¿Dudley? ¿Muriéndose de hambre? Eso tenía que verlo…

- Quizás haya que quitarle las palabras a golpes –espetó furibundo otro de la pandilla.

- ¡NO! –gritó el pelinegro con decisión, para luego retractar su mirada desafiante al ver los ojos burlescos que escaneaban cada respuesta en busca de sus debilidades –Bueno… solo… uno…

Fue acercando su mano lentamente a la mochila para sacar una barra de chocolate, mas este retrocedió inmediatamente.

- ¡Cómprate los tuyos! –bufó su primo -¿No dijiste que no los querías, muerto de hambre?

Y se alejaron desternillándose de risa. En cambio, triste y acongojado, Harry bajó la cabeza ¡Sentía tanta rabia! Aunque no tanto como el dolor de estómago que lo aquejaba en sus entrañas. Bajó los párpados. Nunca había probado un caramelo en su vida. Lo más dulce que había comido siempre fue la mermelada sobre el pan del desayuno. Cada vez se limitaba a codiciar los kilos y kilos de paletas que comía Dudley cada semana, a olfatear los paquetes que luego dejaba tirados por alguna parte. Conocía el olor que tenían, pero su querer era echárselos a la boca, masticar y embarrarse la cara de, aunque sea una vez, comida chatarra. Imaginaba fervoroso todas esas cosas, entre tortura y satisfacción. Entonces los gritos se oyeron por todos lados. Se despertó de su mente en un salto. Giró su cabeza en dirección a sus compañeros, que veían entre aterrorizados y felices la ventana. Un relámpago había cortado el firmamento en dos, haciendo retumbar unos segundos después la tierra en un trueno, luego, un objeto cayó al césped.

Al muchacho se le encogió el corazón ¿Aquello era…? ¿Tenía que ser…? No, no podía… ¿o sí?

Pensando en esto fueron lloviendo más de esas cosas extrañas sin dar tregua. Emocionado, corrió como loco al patio de la escuela, antes que sus otros compañeros se le adelantaran. Desafortunadamente, al parecer mucho tuvieron la misma idea que él más otros cursos que se agolpaban en la puerta.

Retrocedió a su pupitre ¿Habría otra forma de llegar hasta allá? Entonces la mente se le iluminó entusiasta como no lo había hecho hacía mucho tiempo y abrió la ventana. Se aferró a la bisagra tembloroso y saltó. Con las manos tiritando de la emoción agarró aquello que había caído del cielo hace un rato, mas antes que pudiera descifrarlo, fueron golpeando el suelo más y más del elemento desconocido.

¡Dulces! ¡Sí! ¡Dulces de todos tamaños, sabores y formas! De manzana, plátano, limón, naranja hasta sandía. De barras de cereal a tabletas de cacao y menta. Y chicles redondos cual ojos de todos los colores del arcoíris. ¡Era un acaramelado milagro! Harry sintió un cosquilleo y que gruesas lágrimas y cálidas lágrimas cristalinas corrían furtivas por sus mejillas. Rápidamente se las secó con las manga de su suéter holgado y guardó la chocolatina (aquella que tomó primero) en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con sus dos flacos y largos brazos rodeó una montañita de coco rallado que en un rato lloviznó levemente como si fuera una suave nevada navideña. Pero antes que pudiera darse un bocado a lo que había logrado coger, una estampida de estudiantes enloquecidos por el milagro llegaron eufóricos. Por los cristales de los ventanales que daban a los corredores los profesores veían incrédulos todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los niños tragaban, mordían, nadaban y jugaban con los dulces, guardando donde podían todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Entonces Dudley apareció. Alzó al chico delgado del cuello del pollerón que casi estuvo que le cortaba la respiración.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí, enano? –le increpó con una sonrisa macabra el obeso.

- ¡Déjame, Dud! ¡Hay suficiente para todos!

- ¡Cierra el pico! No te hagas el listo conmigo…

- No me hago, es porque soy más listo que tú…

Craso error. Aquellas palabras desataron la furia del niñato. Dio vuelta a su primo, haciendo que todo lo que llevaba encima se desplomara en el pasto. Risas tronaron en el colegio, de parte de alumnos y maestros. Jamás en sus cortos seis años, Harry se sintió tan humillado, aunque el sentimiento no era comparado con la desilusión de tener caramelos a montones y en un segundo más tarde perderlos.

Dudley sacudió finalmente tres veces seguidas de manera brusca para asegurarse que ya no tenía nada y lo soltó desde el tobillo. Si no fuera porque Harry tenía una curiosa agilidad semejante a los gatos, se hubiera partido la cabeza en dos por el impacto.

En medio de las carcajadas, más allá de los cercos negros y oxidados, Harry levantó la mirada disimuladamente. Detrás del perímetro de la escuela había alguien que no se reía.

Era un hombre, de edad avanzada, ojos celestes penetrantes y largo cabello plateado. Podría haber sido un vagabundo, pensó el muchacho, pues vestía un largo abrigo marrón, quizás de nutria, tejón o zorro muy gastado y un sombrero. Acompañado de un gato atigrado que sobre la nariz el pelaje adornaba su faz con unos detalles en negro que parecían ser gafas redondas. Los que más llamó la atención a Harry fue que el anciano tenía aferrado en el puño algo ¿Una vara? Larga y pulida, el chiquillo pudo haber jurado que de esta emanaban unas chispas y una luz refulgente a su alrededor. Entonces el desconocido se percató que lo estaba observando, guardó raudo su varita y desapareció, como por arte de magia, aunque se fue corriendo, sus pasos eran increíblemente veloces a pesar de sus años. El felino compañero le siguió. Cuando no hubo nadie después de esto, Harry se dio cuenta que ya no estaban burlándose de él. Todos se habían esfumado, incluso los dulces. Solo sentía que la lluvia común y corriente golpeaba la tierra y su cuerpo. Nada quedaba, nada…

Regresó a su aula, tímido y perplejo. Entró, ninguno de los niños cuchicheó tras sus espaldas; todo parecía normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. Además Dudley por el resto del día ni siquiera se atrevió a molestarlo. Era como si todo se hubiese borrado de sus mentes, limpiado del planeta, reescrito la historia y retrocedido el tiempo…

* * *

Aquella tarde, luego de regresar de su primer día de clases, lo primero que hizo fue ir derecho a su mal llamada "habitación". Todo le parecía más estrecho que hace unas horas. Cansado y con el cerebro lleno de dudas por la extraña visión del hombre y el gato… ¿y qué llovieran caramelos? No, se convenció que era imposible ¡Absurdo! ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Remeció su cabeza y presionó su nariz contra el vidrio del espejo en la pared. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cara, entonces sintió una presión contra sus muslos. Tanteó sus bolsillos y sacó lo que le incomodaba. ¡Sus pupilas se iluminaron ante lo que tenía frente sí! La chocolatina, lo primero que pudo guardar entre tanto escándalo, fue lo único que no le pudo arrebatar su primo. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo. Desgarró con sumo cuidado el papel metálico del dulce, sintiendo ese aroma que le producía un escozor en todo el cuerpo. ¡Por primera vez en su vida probaría algo exquisito! ¡Un manjar! Masticó y saboreó el chocolate ¡Tenía ganas de reír, de llorar y cantar al mismo unísono! Fueron segundos eternos y no se dio por entendido cuando ya se había tragado el confite. Aún llevaba todos los sabores en la boca.

Cortó otro pedazo. Quería aprovechar al máximo aquél celestial momento.

- ¡Esto va por ti, Harry Potter!

**Fin...**

* * *

_This is it... The End :D_

Se agradecen críticas, insultos, tomates, metralladoras, balas y ¡Ah! Reviews :).

Gracias por perder su tiempo con _**GinnyWings**_x


End file.
